


Metamorphosis and Constancy

by somnolentblue



Series: Tales of Possession: Anna/Crowley [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anael loses him; Crowley finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis and Constancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morebutterflys**](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/)' prompt "Anna/Crowley, eternal." Many thanks to [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com)[**fannishliss**](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/) for the beta; any remaining errors are my own. Concrit is welcomed, and feedback is love.

Anael had been fascinated by the mortal, intrigued by his stratagems and deliberation.

Anael refused to admit that congress with Christopher was wrong, although other angels started mourning Anael's imminent fall when their liaison was discovered.

Anna Milton never goes on a second date with someone she finds boring and predictable.

Anna's thoughts and memories will remain fractured and inchoate, and she will never connect Christopher, her beloved, with Crowley, her enemy-ally.

Anna would have been able to withstand Michael with Crowley at her side; he had spent centuries deciphering the weaknesses of archangels and crafting methods to defeat them.

  


* * *

Christopher had cherished Anael's presence underneath his skin and Anael's thoughts in his head, in dreams and in wakefulness.

Christopher buried a box at the crossroads, determined to find out why Anael had left him one night and never returned.

Crowley changes his name after a few centuries as a demon, for Christopher strikes fear into the heart of neither demon nor mortal.

Crowley will feel Anael's grace return, the result of a deal once made, and he will help Anna hide.

Christopher would have wept at the sight of Anna's true radiance, but Crowley would never sully her light.


End file.
